Cigarettes and Conversations
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: It started with small things. . .So small that Harry didn’t realize what had happened until he was already in the middle of it. Yes it started with Cigarettes. HD Slash M for language mostly
1. Smoker

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco, Hogwarts or anything of that nature. This story contains slash M/M

SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Smoking Causes Lung Cancer, Heart Disease, Emphysema, And May Complicate Pregnancy. SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Quitting Smoking Now Greatly Reduces Serious Risks to Your Health. SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Smoking By Pregnant Women May Result in Fetal Injury, Premature Birth, And Low Birth Weight. SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Cigarette Smoke Contains Carbon Monoxide.A/N I smoke, I enjoy doing so but that in no way means I encourage smoking in others (especially those too young to do so) As you may have notice Cigarettes are featured strongly in this story and the dangers of them will not often be mentioned mostly because I know  
that young smokers honestly don't care nine times out of ten. Just don't bitch at me for encouraging smoking K. . . :D

Also this hasn't been beta'd its been a long time since I last wrote anything and I no longer have one. . sobs

Much love and please review

Lizzy

Chapter 1

It started with small things. . .So small that Harry didn't realize what had happened until he was already in the middle of it. Yes it started with Cigarettes.

By the time Harry returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year he'd already become an accomplished smoker. He no longer got light headed after a few drags and already understood the itchy restlessness that came with too many nicotine free hours. He'd grown familiar with the head aches of withdrawl and the intoxicating bliss of release that came with having a smoke after a long day. So it really shouldn't have surprised his friends that he returned to school with no intention of quitting.

After the initial arguments with Hermione and the puzzled questioning of Ron both his friends had reluctantly accepted that at least for the summer Harry would be a smoker. By the time the found out about it there was really nothing they could do anyhow Harry had been smoking for weeks. No matter how many times Hermione listed the dangers or Ron asked him to stop Harry continued to smoke. It was his choice and with all the stress in his life of late Harry took smoking as a welcome occupation.

It had begun a week into summer Harry had met a few kids his age and almost instantly become friends with them. When Daniel offered him a cigarette Harry had willingly excepted. Remembering all the times he'd seen some mutter the words "I need a smoke" when they became stressed he was curious as to whether they honestly had any sort of stress relieving powers.

Harry had never really been a creature of habit but still he found the collective community feel of smokers to be a comforting thing. People who don't smoke don't know the rules they don't understand that every smoker shares an unspoken bond with every other. You don't have to like someone to bum them a cigarette if they happen to be out. Besides the little habits are oddly comforting as well. Whether you take pleasure in packing your pack down so there are no loose dregs falling out or if you happen to 'pick your luckies' all these things become familiar and comforting after a time. And Harry was sorely in need of comfort.

So just this once to see became, hey let me have a drag to bumming a smoke every now and again and eventually to buying his first pack.

Of course smoking was forbidden at Hogwarts if Harry had ever bothered to look he would have known that it was on the list of things forbidden within the school grounds that had held a place of honor on Mr. Flich's door for many a year, right between Cahootz(a candy that inspired sneakiness) and Codpieces. Harry had never actually bothered to look but Hermione had no trouble informing him dozens of times that the ten cartons he'd lined the bottom of his trunk with were sure to get him expelled.

Harry was not concerned. Dumbledore would never expel him. Not with Voldemort gaining power and support everyday. Harry's bad habit was the least of his headmaster's problems.

Harry was a careful smoker however and after nearly three months at school he'd never once been caught smoking. Despite the fact that he nipped out for one after every class and every night after lights out.

Every now and again however Harry would pause. He would while walking catch the tell tale whiff of smoke coming from he wasn't sure where. There was another smoker sneaking about Hogwarts and Harry often wondered who it might be. One night three months into term Harry found out.

Harry sat on the steps that led into the entrance hall looking up at the stars enjoying the crackling sound his cigarette made when he took a particularly long drag. To any observer he would look very strange indeed this is because he appeared to be a disembodied head with only a floating fore arm that came up every now and again to bring the cigarette to his lips. The night was very quiet and the sky was clear the moon was full and yellow in the sky and harry wondered, vaguely, where Remus was and if he was alright.

Harry felt rather than heard the door behind him open. The gentle rush of warm air caused him to stiffen momentarily before taking another drag and letting his shoulders relax. If he was caught than there was nothing to do about it now. He heard nothing but silence behind him and then the gentle shuffling of feet. Moments later he turned to see Draco Malfoy settling himself down on the other side of the step where Harry was seated. Draco nodded to him pulled a pack from his pocket, took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, then placing his wand to its tip he muttered

"Incendio" and breathed in. Harry watched him silently as he finished his drag and let out a breath of smoke before with a nod Malfoy looked at him "Potter"

"Malfoy" Harry responded returning the other boys nod before returning his eyes to the stars. Soon both Malfoy and Harry had finished. Banishing the butt with a gently stated

"Evanesco" Harry stood. Malfoy stood as well and did the same. The boys entered the Entrance Hall nodded to each other and parted ways.

PLEASE REVIEW ALL HONEST AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME BUT NO FLAMES CAUSE WELL i THINK THEY'RE PETTY. MUCH LOVE TO MY READERS


	2. Hero

A/N Forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is kinda AU as far as things like Dumbledore's alive and Draco didn't ever try to kill him. Draco hasn't taken the mark. Snape is still of questionable loyalty but no more questionable than in book 5. Basically disregard the whole deal from 6 involving Draco other than his usual ass ness. Everything else did happen though except Snape still teaches potions and Harry is in his NEWT Class Dumbledore just bullied Snape into it.

Harry was only moderately surprised when Malfoy joined him on the steps of Hogwarts the next night. After all smoking is a group activity smoking alone sometimes took the pleasure out of it a little bit. Once again Malfoy nodded hello and lit a cigarette. Harry took a drag and watched Malfoy do the same. He felt the silence stretch out between them in a way that was different than the night before. Last night there had been quiet acceptance tonight however Harry felt as though something should be said.

Malfoy felt the same apparently because after a moment he said

"Never would have guessed you for a smoker Potter," Harry was quite for a moment taking a drag and nodded.

"It surprises a lot of people. Though honestly you're the last person I would except to take up a muggle habit."

Malfoy shrugged.

"My father smokes a pipe but I've never been fond of them myself. This seemed the natural next step."

"I see" and they were silent. Listening to the gentle breeze and their own breathing until once again they parted in the Entrance Hall.

Two nights later.

Harry once again banished his cigarette butt and watched Malfoy do the same before lighting another.

"Do you ever wonder where they go when we vanish them?" Harry asked. Malfoy looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they have to go somewhere they cannot simply cease to exists. That's not how matter works."

"Matter?"

"Matter. Its something I learned in school when I was young everything is made of something there is never more or less there are only different kinds."

"Oh, I'd never really thought about it"

"Do you think maybe they turn into air, like transfiguration or maybe there's someplace

somewhere in the universe simply filled with all the things we vanish."

Malfoy thought about it for a long moment before responding.

"I suppose it must be like transfiguration because so many wizards banish so many things and that number is always growing. Eventually that space would fill up."

"Yes I suppose it would even if it were a very large space." Harry nodded and finished his cigarette and stood.

That night for the first time Malfoy said goodnight. Harry did as well.

One Week Later

When Malfoy joined Harry on the steps Harry was almost pleased. He wasn't sure why exactly. Over the last few days he and Malfoy had spoken regularly of such things as spells stars and the world in general. Malfoy sat down once again and lit his cigarette. He looked thoughtfully at the stars for a moment before abruptly turning to Harry.

"Does it suck?" he asked. Harry stared at him.

"Does what suck?"

"Being a hero, I mean I saw in the paper today about the attack in London and I thought to myself how happy I'd be once you finished him. And then I thought how dreadful it must be to have it just assumed that you would save the world."

Harry looked at Draco in surprise before taking a very long drag on his cigarette and releasing the smoke. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah it does suck but I think it could suck more. I mean at least there's hope. Not for me mind you I'm almost certain to die but for everyone else. I'm glad they have hope even if it may be misplaced. People need hope to get by."

"Yes I suppose they do." Draco didn't ask anymore questions and Harry was not particularly inclined to volunteer more. He was thinking about Voldemort now and how often the attacks had been happening in the last month. He knew soon he'd have to face him and he'd been training non stop with both Snape and Dumbledore. He also knew that he was no where near ready. Soon the boys had finished smoking and returned to their respective rooms.

The next night Draco once again looked pensive.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him quietly. He felt that last night's brief discussion had earned him the right to ask personal questions.

"Last night," and for the first time for as long as Harry had known him. Draco hesitated.

"Last night you said there was no hope for you. You said you were certain to die. Do you really believe that?"

"Yes" Harry answered simply. He knew it was true and saw no reason to hide it from Draco. They weren't exactly friends and besides it felt nice to say it to someone. Ron and Hermione would be horrified of course if they knew he believed that. So he'd never told them because he knew they'd try to convince him otherwise.

"But why? I mean Dumbledore's training you and so is Severus. I thought you'd be sure of winning."

"Well I'm not as strong as him. Every time I've met him and walked away with my life it was mostly luck. Dumbledore and Snape can prepare me to face him they can even prepare me to kill him. I think I can kill him but I don't think I'll get through it healthy enough to live. When the time comes we'll both die."

Draco nodded and for some reason felt very very sad. He didn't like Harry not in the least. He couldn't imagine living with the fact that you were going to die. Malfoy's are inherently afraid of death. They'd been known to lengths nearly as great as the Dark Lords to avoid it.

"Are you afraid?" Draco asked Harry.

"Terrified"

"Then why not run? Go to America?"

"Because. . .Well how does Dumbledore put it _Bravery is not the absence of fear. It is doing what we have to do in spite of the fear. _I have to face Voldemort whether he scares me or not."

"That's such a Gryffindor thing to say."

Harry laughed and laughed and after a moment Draco did as well. He decided he liked it when Harry laughed. Little did he know Harry was thinking the same thing about him.


	3. Poof

Harry had already smoked two cigarettes by the time Draco joined him outside Hogwarts three nights after they had laughed together. Now he was working on his third staring hard at the Forbidden Forest. Draco sat next to him and watched silently as he finished his third and violently ground it out on the step next to the others. He lit another taking short forceful drags.

"What happened?" Draco asked softly. Harry jerked his head toward him and glared.

"Nothing" He said roughly taking another drag. Draco was not detered. Nobody smoked that fast when they were in a good mood.

"I saw Weasley and Granger glaring at you all through dinner."

"Well they're just prigs aren't they? The kind of people who when you tell them something personal and secret they get pissed at you for it. Bloody gits."

"I'm pretty sure this is the part where someone should point out you guys have been friends since first year and they must mean something to you. But I've always found them to be idiots so perhaps I'm not the person for it." Harry cast Draco a brief grin before taking yet another drag of his cigarette. Draco thought for a long moment about what to do. The last couple of weeks he'd found himself respecting Harry and even enjoying his company a very little bit. He wasn't sure however if this gave him the right to quiz harry about his problems with his friends.

"Do you. . .do you want to maybe talk about it?" He asked Harry surprising himself in the process. Harry stared at him.

"I find it difficult to believe you've ever uttered that phrase to anyone in your life before." Harry said without rancor. Draco smiled and thinking back realized Harry was right.

"Actually you're right. I've never given a damn before."

"What changed?" Draco opened his mouth to answer than closed it again. He really had no idea what had changed except that he didn't like seeing harry this upset and would really like it stop. He took a drag of his cigarette and didn't answer harry's question.

"They're mad at me, because I've no interest in dating Ginny Weasley."

"The Weaselette? I thought you'd already dated her."

"I did, that's the trouble. I broke up with her at the end of last year because over the summer I was going to be doing some very dangerous things. I didn't want to put her in danger."

"So why are they mad now? Its just as dangerous now for you to date her. It would draw Voldemort's attention to her and her family. Your friendship with Weasley already has and dating is even more dangerous." Draco reasoned not seeing the problem.

"Ahh but you see I told them I didn't want to date her even when Voldie is gone." Said Harry in a tone of amused bitterness.

"What changed?"

"She showed up in my bed last night after I got back from my smoke. Naked with silencing spells all cast. Telling me she just wanted to be with me this one time."

"Oh? And this caused you not to be interested?"

"Well it turns out that having Ginny Weasley naked in my bed helped me realize something." Draco's heart was suddenly going very fast and very loud he was surprised Harry couldn't hear it actually.

"What's that?" Draco asked and was embarrassed to find himself sounding quite breathless. Harry gave him a puzzled look at his tone before continuing.

"It was like I was staring at my little sister naked. Then she started touching me and I felt downright violated. Limper than week old lettuce to boot." Draco laughed softly at this description.

"So what did you do?" he asked amused and at the same time oddly disappointed though he couldn't place his finger on why exactly.

"I told her to get her clothes on and go to bed. She was not pleased."

"I imagine not."

"Yeah well she went and told Hermione and Hermione told Ron a much abbreviated version conveniently leaving out the fact that Ginny had been after sex and making it seem as though she'd come in for a kiss goodnight. They ambushed me this morning demanding to know why I had hurt her feelings like that."

"And you naturally told them the truth."

"Hermione thinks I was using her and Ron is taking it as a personal affront to his entire family. He figures I just think I'm to good for her."

"Well in all fairness, you totally are" Harry smiled wryly at this.

"Perhaps."

Two Days Later

For the first time ever Draco was outside before Harry. He wondered vaguely where the other boy had ended up. He'd actually been looking forward to talking to him tonight. The whole school had heard the story of Ginny's offer and Harry's response two it. The school was divided into two schools of thought on the matter. Either A. The Great and Noble Harry Potter would never dream of having Pre-Marital sex or B. Harry Potter is gay.

As Draco sat smoking he became increasingly angry. Where the fuck was Harry? He was supposed to be out here smoking with Draco. That's what they did. That was their _thing_. And now suddenly Harry had just given up Nicotine?

Draco did not try to analyze why he was so upset about it. He only knew that Harry was supposed to be out there with his wry smile and slightly tilted glasses. They were supposed to be discussing the world or their lives or something. Draco sat outside for a full half hour before calling it quits and stomping back to his dorm.

Several feet above in the Astronomy Tower Harry took a drag of his Cigarette and watched Draco shifting about and scowling with one of the telescopes. He didn't know why he'd chosen to come here instead of his usual spot. Nor was he quite sure why he'd spent a windy winter's half hour watching Draco through a telescope. He wouldn't know why he did it the next night either or the next. On the third night of Draco watching he began to wonder why he cared that Draco looked almost sad sitting down there alone.

On the forth night Harry was once again sitting on the steps of Hogwarts entrance when Draco came out for his evening smoke. They greeted each other as usual however there was a tension in the air that hadn't even been their before they'd developed their bizarre almost a friendship.

"I was beginning to think you'd given up smoking" Draco said and was surprised by his own accusatory tone. Harry was startled as well and turned his head quickly to look at him.

"I had some things I needed to puzzle out and I needed to be totally alone to do so." the apology in Harry's tone gave Draco pause and both boys were quite for a long moment.

"Anything in particular?" Draco asked.

"The whole school thinks I'm a poof."

"Nah its more like half of the school the other half thinks you're just terribly noble." Harry nodded to Draco's summation of things before turning to him and saying with great intensity.

"What do _you_ think?"

"Well I know you're bloody noble, but I don't think that's why you turned down Ginny Weasley. You said you think of her as a sister."

Harry nodded his head slowly before whispering almost so soft that Draco didn't hear him.

"I think I'm a poof." Draco turned in surprise and saw the concern and shame on Harry's face. He reached out and patted him gently on the back.

"Don't worry overly about it Potter. I'm a poof too."

A/N Review pretty please with sugar on top??? I'll love you forever and give you delicious chocolates. . .


	4. Change

A/N So as it turns out I'm not much for working on this story when I'm out of cigarettes. Yesterday I was out by the time I got home from work and though I tried quite studiously to write the next chapter I couldn't seem to get a hang on what I wanted to happen. However once I had bought my pack this morning my mind was suddenly stormed with ideas as to what I wanted to have happen next. .. I guess that's what addiction does to people.

Also I'm terribly glad you all have been enjoying it thus far and hope to continue on but I must warn you. . . .With out grotesque amounts of encouragement I eventually taper off and lose intrest in it. Eventually I saw to myself why bother is nobody is bloody reading it and get all down trodden. So If you do like it

I beg of you to tell me so cause I like this one and would like to finish it.

Chapter 4

Harry sat very calmly on the steps when Draco burst out the door. He looked positively simmering. Harry watched him, thinking to himself that the other boy looked rather nice with his cheeks flushed like that and that perhaps Draco could do with a bit of sun to make the coloring permanent. After a moment of no sound but his friends fierce puffing Harry felt he'd have to ask.

"What," he began "is the matter with you?"

Draco glared at him and turned away then turned back and did a bit more glaring just to make sure Harry was aware how very unwelcome that question happened to be. Harry lifted his eyebrows at him. Draco glared some more but he was getting the distinct impression it would do him little good.

"I HATE your Head of House!"

"Oh, I see" was Harry's only response. Draco waited for more but found it was not forth coming.

"Well wouldn't you like to know _why _I hate her?" He demanded. Harry shrugged.

"I suppose."

"You _suppose? _You _suppose!_ Well that's just dandy! Well if you _suppose_ so very much that I _suppose_ I shan't tell you!" Harry once again lifted his eyebrows and tried to decide how exactly he was expected to respond. In the past he'd found that keeping his calm was vital to dealing with Draco. Also he knew he needed to keep on open mind and not stress himself overly much about anything the other boy said. This however seemed like it called for a different approach.

"Sorry Draco, what's happened? I'd really like to know!" Draco eyed him with suspicion before deciding that the other boy seemed adequately sincere.

"That dreadful bloody woman has given me a weeks detention!"

"What on earth for?"

"Just because I cursed that idiot Hufflepuff Arthur Boot!"

"The third year?!" Draco glared at Harry. He obviously didn't understand the point of his story. Who cared what year the other boy was in?

"Why on earth did you curse Arthur?"

"He scuffed my shoe! What's more he didn't even have the decency to apologize!"

"He scuffed your shoe? And soo. . .You cursed him?"

"Yes! What else was I supposed to have done!?" Draco exclaimed not liking the skepticism in Harry's tone. As if _he_ were the one being unreasonable and not Professor McGonagall. Harry rolled his eyes. This of course only served to enflame Draco's temper.

"Look Potter if you're just going to sit there rolling your eyes at me like I'm an idiot than you can go straight to hell!" Harry smiled.

"You're absolutely adorable when you're pissed off. Did you know that Draco?" This answer startled Draco so much that he couldn't think of anything at all to say for about five minutes. Every now and again it would occur to him that he aught to say something and open his mouth to do so only to close it again when he realized he had no words.

Two Days Later

Draco had skipped two classes today in order to smoke furiously in his room out a window. Now he sat on the steps of Hogwarts doing so again. He was earlier than he usually was and Harry at yet to arrive. He heard a door open, he heard Harry's gently swishing cloak and then he saw Harry's foot on the steps. Then at last he saw Harry.

The other boy was looking at him with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Draco." His voice was soft and terribly gentle. Draco only nodded he'd been hearing I'm sorry all day. And while he had to admit this was the first time it had sounded even a tiny bit sincere he was still sick of hearing it.

"It was wrong, that they let you find out like that." Harry said. Again Draco nodded. It had been pretty fucked up to read it in the Daily Prophet.

"They sent me a letter as well, I just happened to read the paper first." Draco said softly. He closed his eyes then opened them quickly. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes he saw the bold letters flash before him.

**MALFOY DIES IN AZKABAN!**

Draco's father was dead. The paper held few details and the letter from the Ministry had even fewer. His father was dead he supposed that was all that mattered.

Suddenly and much to Draco's surprise Harry moved closer to him and in one firm move pulled him against his shoulder and held him there. Draco stiffened before letting himself relax in the embrace placing his head on Harry's shoulder and inhaling deeply. Harry smelled of menthol, tobacco and oddly vanilla.

Draco stayed in Harry's embrace until he'd finished his cigarette and had another. He'd never been hugged much as a child and hugging Harry was different than his Great Great Grandmothers smothering hugs or his mothers cold ones. There was an odd protectiveness in the way Harry gripped his arm and back. Harry held him like Draco would shatter into a million pieces if he let go for even an instant and honestly Draco felt he might.

Eventually however it had to end. Harry and Draco stood and made their way back to their separate dorms but each boy knew instinctively that something in their lives had changed.

A/N oddly this is not what I had planned for this chapter at all. It was meant to be much lighter but I've just finished a book that made me rather sad and I felt that something needed to happen between Harry and Draco that would cause what will happen later to have a bit more sense.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE WITH SURGAR AND SEXUAL FAVORS AND ANYTHING YOU ASK!!!!!!

Also let's hope beyond hope this uploads correctly. I've never tried to do it from work before . . .cross your fingers. If it does upload than chapter production will definitely increase, as I love to write while at work


	5. Gifts

A/N. People are stupid my work reaffirms this to me with ever passing day. You'll have to forgive me. . . every now and again I get a call from a particularly thick customer and I get a tad. . . bitter.

But anyway onto something far more enjoyable. I am about to embark on yet another chapter and I do hope you enjoy reading as much as much as I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5

Harry looked out at the snowy ground and felt that he was most definitely an idiot. He pulled his cloak tighter around him took another drag and looked back down at the brightly wrapped package in his hand. Yep still an idiot. He had been to Hogsmeade last weekend to finish up his shopping and had rather impulsively bought Draco a gift. It was nothing fancy, well it was a bit fancy. He'd found it in the antiquities shop near the outskirts of town. Its specialized in muggle trinkets. Harry had wandered in with a vague idea of getting something for Mr. Weasley and then he'd seen it. Sitting innocuously on a shelf was Draco's Christmas gift and what's more he knew the second he saw it that it was Draco's gift and before he had time to over think it he'd bought it and left the store quickly.

Sitting on his bed later that night he stared at it and decided not to give it to Draco. Instead he decided he'd keep it for himself. Then he'd wrapped it tied a ribbon around it and clipped a tag to it that read :

_For Draco,_

_May it always remind you that nothing is as impossible as it seems._

_Harry_

Harry looked back down at the gift. He wasn't going to give it to him of course. Just because he'd brought it out here on Christmas eve did not mean he intended to actually give Draco the gift. He just liked the look of the wrapping. The door behind him opened and Harry quickly stowed the gift away underneath his cloak.

Draco sat down and cast Harry a furtive glance. He fingered the small box in his pocket while pulling out his pack. Asking himself softly if it had been a good idea to buy the thing. He wasn't sure if he and Harry were at a point where giving gifts was appropriate. If his father were alive (and had any idea about their midnight meetings) He would have insisted Draco buy a gift. It was the mannerly thing to do. Something simple of course nothing nice or personal for someone he'd only been speaking to for half a year but definitely there should be a gift. But Draco's gift was both nice and indeed rather personal. So he shouldn't give it to Harry, except that he wanted to. Very much.

"So I guess your friends went home for Christmas then?" Draco asked Harry casually before remember that he'd asked this question the night before.

"Yeah they needed a break."

"Yeah" again silence both boys were thinking of the gifts and deciding it was a bad idea to give them. Harry finished his Cigarette and stood.

"Well then, I best be off to bed. You know big day tomorrow and all," he said he noticed his voiced seemed almost unnaturally jovial.

"Yes of course, Good Night Harry," Draco replied.

"Goodnight"

Harry turned and quickly reentered the building. Somehow feeling completely stupid, relieved, happy and sad all at once.

Draco sat alone on the steps for a few minutes longer feeling exactly the same way.

Christmas Day

Harry watched the last bit of light disappear behind the trees of the Forest. The red of the sunset made it appear that the entire forest was in flames. He sighed. He'd been sitting out here for hours smoking his way through an entire pack. His Christmas had been dull. He and Malfoy were the only people in their whole year who'd chosen to stay. He'd thought that maybe this would mean they could hang out together but no such luck. Draco had stayed in his room for the whole holiday other than meals.

Harry had kept the other boy's gift on hand the whole day just in case they happened to pass each other in a corridor so that he could slip it too him. But he had not seen the other boy outside of meal times and did not fancy the idea of making a scene of giving his gift in the Great Hall. Finally he gave it up and stormed out to his usual smoking place taking a fresh pack with him.

Harry heard the door creak behind him. He turned and watched Draco come down the steps and gently lower himself down. He lit a cigarette and took a drag before looking at Harry.

"You're not smoking?"

"I'm out, didn't bring enough with me apparently."

"Ahh, You want one of mine?"

"Sure"

Harry began on Draco's Cigarette. The silence seemed to stretch between them. Harry fingered the gift inside his robe with his free hand before abruptly pulling it out.

"So. . .happy Christmas" he said shoving the gift toward Draco and quickly standing up. Draco stared blankly at the brightly wrapped box for a long moment. He looked up suddenly to find Harry gone. He jumped quickly too his feet dropping his still smoking cigarette onto the ground.

Harry was halfway up the steps when Draco called out his name.

"Wait! I have a gift for you as well!" Harry turned slowly and watched as Draco rapidly climbed the steps toward him holding out a brightly wrapped gift. Harry took it from him with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Of course good night Harry."

Harry waited until he was in his room with his bed hangings closed to open Draco's gift. Inside was a delicate silver chain with a pendant of a lion with a snake curled round its neck. The snake had tiny emerald eye's while the lions were red. The chain was so delicately carved that it seemed to be real. Harry touched it softly and much to his surprise the snake uncurled from the lion, looked at him and said.

"Hello" Harry smiled with delight.

Still sitting on the steps to the entrance Draco lit another cigarette and opened the gift slowly. Inside was a square box about 4 and ½ inches in length and about a half inch wide. He clicked it open and found it hollow with a clasp across each side. On the inside of each was a delicately engraved animal a lion on the left and a dragon on the right. The dragon had a glinting red eye and each of his scales was carefully carved and the hair on the lions mane was carefully detailed. Draco closed the box to see on the cover etched gently into the silver were the simple words:

For Draco 

Draco puzzled over it for a moment. It was beautiful yes but what was it exactly. He shrugged and turned his attention to the other half of the gift. A short metal cylinder with a little hook you could pull on and open. He pulled it and was surprised to see a tiny flame erupt from the tip. This too had immensely detailed carvings of a lion and dragon melting together almost as if they were one. He puzzled over the two odd things what was the point of the tiny flame or the tiny case even. And then suddenly it made sense.

It was a cigarette case.

A/N For those of you who got two chapter 5 alerts I'm sorry. I was posting this than suddenly realized I'd just posted the first half of 6 which was not yet finished. I was sleepy and not paying attention. . can you ever forgive me?

Any way read and review absolutely disgusting amounts and I'll make it worth your while. If I get enough encouragement I can probably bust out another like 3 or four chapters this week. . .but this is a labor of love and if you don't love me. . .I don't labor. . .

It'll be like an authorial strike. . .

Please PLEASE PLEASE review.


	6. Kisses

A/N So a couple things before I start. First off my home computer crashed so you'll only be getting updates when its slow enough at my work for me to get away with working on them. Secondly and far more excitingly I went to the club Saturday night and spent it dancing with this super hot boy over whom I am quite twitter pated and relatively lustful. I told him to IM me and if he does this chapter will be promptly uploaded whether finished or no and I will abandon Harry and Draco for at least as long as I am talking to aforementioned new boy. Its not personal I'm just willing to bet he's easier to get into bed than either of them. And Lastly you almost didn't get a chapter today except that it turns out my whole department closes at 9 pm tonight and my ride won't be here till 11.

Harry sat alone on the steps of Hogwarts a week after school started. He was deep in thought. Voldemort had stepped up his action after Christmas and it seemed Harry could go no where without hearing about the latest victims of death eater raids. It was weighing on him greatly and as much as he would hate to admit it he'd come to rely greatly on his evenings quietly smoking with Draco.

Speaking of which Harry heard the door creak behind him and he had to resist the urge to turn and greet the other boy. Instead he stuck to their tradition of only greeting one another when both were seated. Draco lit his cigarette and sighed. He looked at Harry. The other boys face was drawn and there were dark circles under his eyes. He noticed that in the few weeks since Christmas Harry seemed to have lost a bit of weight. His clothing was notably loser and he whole attitude seemed to scream that he was under a great deal of stress. Draco was not fool enough to believe that this stress had anything to do with the exams that were looming ever nearer.

The boys had been cautious since their embrace nearly a month ago. Neither one touching each other deliberately but as Draco stared at Harry he felt something had to be done. So with out a word he moved closer to him and tentatively placed a hand on his arm. Harry's jumped as if he'd just been shocked by an electric current had just shot through him and then looked at Draco in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked the unnecessary question rather than expaining why he'd suddenly decided to touch the other boy. Harry nodded and then much to Draco's surprise pulled him into a tight embrace.

"No, Draco I'm not alright at all." Harry said his voice muffled by Draco's shoulder. Draco realized that Harry's whole body was shaking in tiny tremors. Draco hesitated for a moment before he began gently running his fingers through Harry's hair one handed as he put out his cigarette with the other.

"Shhhh Harry, its okay." Draco whispered this over and over into the other boys ear as he gently rubbed his back in comforting circles. Slowly the shaking seemed to subside and Harry's body was still in Draco's arms. Draco continued to hold him while whispering soothing nothings into his ear.

Slowly Harry pulled away. He cleared his throat and pulled out another cigarette, having dropped the first one to embrace Draco.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. "I don't know what came over me."

"Its no big deal, Don't worry about it." Draco replied eyeing Harry's eyes. They were not red rimmed as he'd expected but totally dry. Harry must not have been crying as he'd first assumed.

Harry looked at Draco, ran a hand through his dark hair messing it up even more. Draco saw that his whole face seemed to suddenly have a look of resolution in them as if he'd just made a decision. He leaned forward and gently kissed Draco on the lips. Draco stayed totally still unable to believe what had just happened. Quicker than lightening it seemed Harry was back on his side of the step casually smoking his cigarette as if he hadn't just kissed the boy who used to be his worse enemy in the world.

The next night after thinking it over quite a bit Draco had come to the conclusion that yes Harry had in fact kissed him the night before. With out any sort of explanation Harry Potter had kissed him on the lips. This was fact. Now Draco only had to work out what the fuck was going on. He was on the steps early that night and to his surprise even managed to beat Harry there. Harry only looked at him as the other boy came out and sat down next to him. Draco lit a cigarette and turned to Harry.

"You kissed me yesterday." He said more of a question than an accusation actually but it had to be said. Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes I did"

"Why?" The look Harry gave him was deeply unsettling. He hadn't noticed how very tired Harry's eyes had become recently.

"Because, I really really wanted to." Harry replied at last his voice even. Draco felt oddly as though someone had taken all the wind out of him.

"Oh" he said simply and sat back taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Do. . . Do you think you're likely to do it again?" Draco asked hating the hesitation in his voice and not entirely sure what he wanted Harry's answer to that question to be. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno its possible but probably not." And upon hearing this Draco realized he knew what he'd wanted Harry's answer to be. It wasn't that. Draco leaned forward quickly and placed his lips on Harry's but he didn't give a gentle peck like Harry had rather he moved quickly to push his tongue into Harry's mouth and began kissing him in earnest. Harry kissed back and pretty soon both boy's had dropped their cigarettes and were kissing passionately running their hands over each others bodies just to feel them there and real.

In a few moments they broke away both breathing heavily.

Harry turned to look at Draco in wonder. Draco returned his gaze levelly as if to say _so what_.

"So then I guess you were for me kissing you yesterday then?"

Draco nodded still slightly out of breath (smokers lungs and all).

"I didn't realize it until after you said you wouldn't do it again but yeah. I'm all for it." Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as if he was thinking.

"Its not safe." He said simply. Draco nodded.

"I know."

"I'm not sure I care." Harry said looking at Draco closely as if carefully weighing his reaction to his words. Draco nodded then a smiled crept onto his face.

"Well I'm sure I don't" and with out another word he kissed Harry again.

A/N Well its about damn time don't you think? So here's the deal. You won't be getting a chapter tomorrow as I'm off work and therefore cannot post a damn thing what with my lame computer lamely breaking down but. . .I promise to post a chapter Thursday.

Also I have a bit of a proposition for you my readers. As of this exact moment I have 33 reviews. If when I log on Thursday I have 43 reviews I promise an extra chapter. This chapter will not be vital to the plot or anything and if I don't get those ten reviews I can just as easily leave it out. This will be a chapter about Harry and Draco when they're not smoking. Rather we'll get to see how schools going for them, what their friends think of this whole business (if they even know) and all that good stuff.

Well its up to you my lovelies. And bear in mind that I'm off weekends so Thursday is the last day I have to post till Monday next.


End file.
